James & Velkan (Yaoi)
by Dani chan097
Summary: Velkan el príncipe del sacro imperio romano, junto con su hermano mayor William príncipe y heredero al trono anhelan ver en carne y hueso licántropos, cada noche de luna llena se escapan de su castillo en búsqueda de aventuras que los lleve a la adrenalina, sin embargo en la noche de la fiesta que ha organizado el Rey hay dos invitados especiales por el mismo Rey. James y Nicolás


Two shot James & Velkan

**_Primera parte_**

¿Crees en esas criaturas místicas que cuentan en las leyendas? Aquellas que al salir la luna llena se transforman en bestias imponentes, de las cuales nadie puede detener su hambre de carne humana, dejando al vaivén del viento su sonoro aullido que hace temblar tu corazón. Yo si creo, esta es mi historia de como conocí un hombre lobo, James Lenoir o como yo lo apode Don Juan Lobito

–¿A qué estamos hoy?, ¿Marzo?, Que pronto –esboza una sonrisa– hoy es 19 de marzo del 1616– un joven de cabellos rubios ceniza caminaba por los extensos pasillos del palacio, su hogar, con un libro en sus manos anotando algo – hoy tengo pendiente visitar a los cachorros de la granja de al lado y montar a caballo junto a William, punto– Murmuró el de cabellos ceniza, cuyos caían por los hombros recogido por un lazo azul que juega con sus ojos celeste. Acabado de anotar, cerró el cuaderno de apuntes y se dirigió a su cuarto para guardarlo.

– Joven Velkan, su hermano William esta esperándolo en su cuarto – una de las mucamas, lo recibió en la puerta de su recámara.

– Gracias, se puede retirar – dijo con suma educación. Velkan entro a su cuarto, finalmente soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido. Su habitación contenía una enorme cama de madera solida, en lo alto de la misma sostenida de la pared, caían unas cortinas rojas escarlatas con decoraciones bordadas a mano por sus criadas. Colocada en el fondo de la habitación con pequeñas cómodas bañadas de un color ocre, a excepción de las manijas que estaban hechas de oro macizo, cada una a cada lado de la cama. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un color crema al igual que el techo pero con decoraciones moldeadas hechas de mármol, al otro fondo de la pared había un enorme espejo para hacer lucir mas grande la habitación, los bordes de este también estaban hechos de oro, y al lateral paralela a la puerta de madera pulida, estaba el balcón de nuestro príncipe, no era muy grande pero si era lo suficiente para hacer respirar el cuarto.

– Respira correctamente Velkan – dijo su hermano mayor William. Al igual que Velkan, tenía los cabellos rubios, pero estos eran más dorados, con ligeros rizos que llegaban hasta su nuca, sus ojos eran marinos y profundos como el mismo.

– Wi-William.. – suspiro – por Dios, estar aquí es tan difícil, aveces creo que ser campesino es más fácil – se quejó el cenizo haciendo pucheros.

– Se que nuestro trabajo es tener alta etiqueta y representar correctamente la corona, pero, comparado con nuestro padre, el Rey, es pan comido ser príncipe – William río. Sí, ellos son príncipes del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, los hermanos Reinhard, pero a pesar de eso, diferenciaban con su padre en que ellos nacieron en lo que se llamaría Alemania y su padre en Austria.

– Entiendo tu punto, pero tener que presentar una amable cara a todos esos hipócritas que quieren nuestra familia muerta, no es fácil – Velkan empezó a despojarse de algunas de sus prendas de vestir, empezando por el jubón marino, cual se ajustaba moldeando su cuerpo jovial. Quedando apenas con la camisa blanca de manga larga, cuya llega hasta sus muñecas en forma de encaje y sus pantalones negros que no pasan de su pantorrilla. Él siempre vestía de tonalidades azules para hacer resaltar su piel nívea, el y su hermano son el suspiro de las chicas del palacio y de todo el pueblo.

– No es como que puedas hacer mucho – William se acercó a Velkan – Y.. dime.. ¿Lo haremos hoy? – su sonrisa se tornó a una traviesa.

– Sí, si es que no me abundan de quehaceres, supongo que si – Velkan sonrió cómplice.

– Bueno, a la misma hora, como siempre lo hemos hecho, ahora me retiró ya que debo ir a firmar unos papeles en las afueras junto a nuestro padre, vuelvo sólo para eso ¿si? – William se retiró del cuarto dejando a Velkan sólo.

– Mmm... ¿Hoy es luna llena no? – Velkan soltó unas ligeras risitas picaras, tomo su preciado libro de mitología, y empezó a leer en el área de licántropos – ojalá hoy podamos oír algún aullido, es emocionante – se sentó en su cama, de momento se detuvo a ver una de las imágenes que contenía el libro, era un licántropo mirando a hacia arriba, en un fondo negro donde sólo resaltaba la criatura y esa redonda luna. Estos hermanos suelen escaparse del castillo durante las noches de luna llena, como jóvenes curiosos tienen el fuerte deseo de ver si realmente existen estas bestias majestuosas, Velkan por su caso siempre ha amado este tipo de cosas contagiando a su hermano William, lo malo es que nunca han visto a uno, sólo han encontrado huellas y uno que otro día han oído aullidos, pero eso también puede ser falso ya que pueden ser lobos, nadie sabe si es real o no, esto para todos es una leyenda.

Se escucho el tocar de la puerta, seguida de una joven voz – Mi príncipe, el rey solicita su presencia – al parecer era uno de los criados, Velkan se asomó por la puerta encontrándose a Ángel, un chico de cabellos negros, con ojos por igual de oscuros, en los cuales apenas se veía luz por el reflejo de las velas, no era mas alto que el cenizo pero para Velkan es un buen amigo de el. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de su amigo, esbozo una tierna sonrisa, Angel siempre ha sido muy amable con el, a pesar de su timidez es simpático y cariñoso, sus edades no diferencian mucho, el peli negro es solo un poco mas menor que el.

– Oh vamos Angel – Velkan abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar, aunque Angel se negará repetidas veces moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, Velkan aún así insistió – ven, ahora dime por mi nombre y repite que quiere mi padre – dijo con una casual sonrisa.

– Es que..– empezó a dudar, miro a su alrededor asegurando de que nadie le oyera – bueno de acuerdo – Se riendo, como siempre ante los encantos del rubio – su papa quiere verlo, si no me equivoco es por lo de mañana en la noche, creo que es respecto a la fiesta que se hará.

– ¿Ah? Mi padre y sus ocurrentes ideas – Velkan bufo – gracias Angel sigue así de tierno – Angel se sonrojó y musito un "gracias", luego Velkan se fue seguido por Angel para que la gente no mal pensara de su presencia en el cuarto del príncipe.

Velkan se ajusto su camisa blanca, también el chaleco, mientras se dirigía donde su padre caminando por los espaciosos pasillos, era poco lo que usaba para andar por ahí, lo más seguro su padre le llamaría la atención, a pesar de que este en su propia casa _"ese viejo torpe"_ pensó Velkan estando frente a la gran puerta de color caoba con decoraciones rústicas, cuya cual esta de moda en la época, el pica porte tenia forma de león, de la sala donde estaba su padre.

– Buenos días príncipe, ¿Cómo ha estado su mañana? – dijo el guardián del pasillo al verlo pasar

– Excelente y gracias por preguntar, relajase nadie lo esta viendo – Velkan soltó par de risas contagiando al hombre – espero que también tenga buen día – hasta el guardia caía en los encantos de este príncipe, le abrió la puerta dejando pasar – gracias – repitió el príncipe.

Una vez dentro reconoció a su hermano William y a su padre acompañado de los consejeros y entre otras personas más que no le interesa, para Velkan todos son unos hipócritas tras esa sonrisa. La sala constaba con decoraciones barrocas hechas de mármol o otra piedra preciosa.

– Hijo, que bien, siéntate – su padre pidió permiso ignorando a quien le estaba hablando, se acercó a su hijo, este señor se le notaba los años encima, ya la vejez no le permitía distinguir el color de su cabello si no a un pleno blanco grisáceo, sus ojos al menos se distinguían su color azul aqua intenso, a pesar de considerarlo su padre la verdad es que tanto el como William fueron adoptados por este señor, haciendo creer a todos que son sus hijos biológicos, sin embargo este dató sólo lo saben Velkan y William, al haberlo descubierto por sí solos en una tarde de juegos cuando eran más jóvenes.

– ¿A que se debió tu deseo de tenerme aquí papa? – dijo Velkan algo indecente para la supuesta educación que tiene.

– Hijo, habla más correcto hay más gente, pero en fin, el punto es que no se si te fijas, por los movimientos que hay en el palacio nosotros armaremos una gran fiesta mañana, tendremos unos invitados especiales unos duques que heredaron a temprana edad cuyos cuales quiero que tu y William se relacionen con ellos, si lo hacen harán un buen visto a la corona, ya sabes para que piensen mejor de nosotros al hacer buen acto de solidaridad – el hombre hablaba con tanto gusto que ya sentía que era real lo que contaba.

– E-entiendo entonces mañana..– Velkan miro a William y este sólo miro a otro lado levantando los hombros en señal de que ni el tenía idea de esto.

– Sí, lo haría personalmente yo, pero estos son tan jóvenes que no creo poder tener una adecuada y cómoda charla con ellos

– Entiendo padre, no te preocupes nosotros nos encargamos– dijo William a sus espaldas – ¿Cómo se llaman? Y qué edad tienen para hacerme una idea.

– James Lenoir y Nicolas Toivonen. Si no me equivoco veinte y veintiún años – contestó el Rey

– Wao, están viejos ¿No? – dijo Velkan _"a diferencia de mi que tengo quince, sólo William se llevaría con ellos el tiene diecinueve" . Pensó_

– Sí Velkan, pero para ser encargados de tal puesto, es mucho para su edad si fuesen vizconde o Barón no creo que fuese tanto, como ser Duque – le respondió William con su habitual amabilidad.

– Bueno se acabó la charla, eso era todo si quieres piensa desde ahora como los tratarás y que le dirás para llevarte bien con ellos, mientras tanto, William hará lo mismo pero acompañándome a la frontera, ven hijo vámonos – el Rey volteo, miro a William y a los demás que estaban allí, se adelantó para luego ser seguido por los resto, excepto Velkan y William.

– A lo mejor llegue tarde, pero aún así no te vallas sin mi – le susurro rápidamente William antes de marcharse junto al Rey, su hermano sólo asintió.

La mañana acabó dejando caer una tierna tarde con el cielo de tonos naranja y rosado pastel, parecía una gran pintura. Velkan acabado de terminar sus lecciones de baile, etiqueta y demás, se escapo del palacio yendo a una pequeña granja cercana, para visitar a los cachorros de uno de sus perros que cuidaba allí, al llegar, se emocionó ver la camada, todos de dos meses de vida caminaban torpemente, haciendo reír al de cabellos cenizas _ ''Como amo a estos perros'' _Pensó. Uno de los más grandes de la manada, de pelaje negro, se acercó a él tirándolo al suelo – Rutswon – chillo el muchacho al recibir esas lamidas de cariño de su perro especial, lo conoce desde que tiene memoria, hasta él mismo lo nombro para ser su compañero de travesuras – ¿Estas feliz de ser papa otra vez? – dijo mientras lo mimaba, sí, este era la cuarta o quinta camada donde Rutswon es el padre. Velkan se paso toda la tarde restante jugando con los cachorros e incluso ayudo a darle cuidados a su caballo, lamentablemente no montó como tenía planeado, pero a lo mejor mañana sería ideal, así también le propone a las visitas _especiales_ a hacer lo mismo _" Lo que no entiendo es porque la insistencia de mi padre con estos jóvenes, ¿No es a esa edad se le puede encargar perfectamente un puesto de la nobleza? ¡Bueno que se hará! este es uno de los miles de misterios de mi papa"_ y así como lo piensa, así de cierto es, su padre hasta llevaba en misterio de donde recogió a los huérfanos de William y Velkan, eso entre más cosas oculta su papa, se rumorea por ahí que posee un cuarto secreto donde tiene diarios y toda evidencia de muchas cosas que oculta, pero es algo tan legendario como los licántropos, nunca lo han encontrado.

La noche había caído, como habían prometido, los hermanos se encontraron, tenían unas capas negras que llegaban al suelo, con el fin de que no supieran quienes salían del palacio, una vez fuera con riesgos a esperar lo peor, ya no podían detenerse, ya no hay marcha atrás, Velkan miro a lo lejos su castillo totalmente gris llenos de guardias inservibles, ya que estaban a medio dormir, por esa razón es más fácil para escapar.

– Hoy nos toca entrar el bosque para subir a ese claro– William tenía un mapa y un compás en sus manos, la vez pasada casi se pierden en el pueblo por querer salir a investigar – trajiste el arma por si acaso ¿Verdad? – miro a Velkan, en espera de una respuesta pero este estaba distraído mirando la luna llena, con una cara de afligido – ¡Velkan! – susurro – oye te estoy hablando

– ¿Eh?– al fin recibió respuesta, parecía salido de un trance – pe-perdón ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¿Qué te pasa?, te pregunte, si trajiste las armas que encargue por si acaso – Velkan asintió – bien – William le siguió mirando, con espera de una respuesta de porque esta así, en noches como estas el siempre lleva una gran sonrisa de aventurero en los labios, pero esta vez estaba serio.

– Es que he tenido un presentimiento – se a sincero en un suspiro volviendo a mirar la luna llena – siento que alguien más, ademas de mi, esta mirando la misma luna que esta sobré nosotros, es raro ¿No? – miro a William con una ligera sonrisa irónica, su hermano sólo le correspondió mirándolo como raro que habla idioteces.

– De acuerdo Velkan, a lo mejor se acerca una boda, y mientras estemos solteros vamos a aventurar para que nuestras futuras mujeres no nos amarren – se burlo con una picara sonrisa, pero para Velkan no era una simple visión, era más un fuerte sentimiento que le gritaba que algo cambiaría, era como que a partir de ahora y de lo que pasara ya nada sería igual, ¿Podría ser que verían al fin un hombre lobo ? Eso sí cambiaría su vida.

Se adentraron a los bosques más profundos con antorchas y cuchillas, sabían que era arriesgado, pero a ambos les encanta sentir esa adrenalina, cada paso que daban convertía mas oscuro su alrededor, dejando destacar más la luna y sus acompañantes estrellas, luego de un rato todo se volvió un silencio de ultratumba, aterrando un poco a Velkan, que desde hace no mucho sentía esa inquietud

– De repente todo esta en silencio, ya ni escucho el cantar de los cuervos– dijo Velkan alzando su antorcha para tratar de ver más allá de sus pies, pero apenas podía por la oscuridad, ¿Acaso estos palos con fuego tienen poco poder?

– Es la primera vez que siento esto con tanta oscuridad, ¿Será que veremos algo más que huellas? ¡Que emoción! – dijo William

Los chicos escucharon unos gruñidos extraños, seguido del sonido de ramas rompiéndose, William miro a su alrededor secundado por Velkan, pero no había nada, unos jadeos se hacían sentir cada vez más cerca, poniendo la piel de gallina a ambos, pero dibujando una sonrisa mutua en sus labios, se miraron con emoción y siguieron caminando.

– Espera– susurro Velkan deteniendo repentinamente a William que para este fue un gran susto.

– ¡¿Hombre que si me quieres matar de un susto eh?! – dijo casi chillando, William tenia cara de terror provocando risas a Velkan volviendo el ambiente menos tenso.

– Lo que iba a decir, es de esas marcas– dijo el hermano menor, señalando unas especies de huellas caninas borrosas, se podía ver más las garras marcadas, es demasiado grande para ser de un lobo cualquiera.

– Es magnífico – dijo William. Se acerco más para ver detalladamente, con sus manos palpó la fresca huella,_ ''es reciente'' _pensó. Siguió su mirada a la dirección de las huellas, pero no podía ver a más de dos metros como mucho – tenemos dos opciones, la primera es seguir la huella con riesgo a cualquier cosa, o dos simplemente detenernos por hoy, yo voy por la primera hermano ¿y tú?

– Sí vamos, ya llegamos hasta aquí y no me iré sin llegar a lograr algo más de lo que siempre vemos – contesto Velkan con la frente en alto, con grandes cantidades de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo.

Los sonidos aumentaban sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de las supuestas criaturas de esas leyendas, los sonidos se asemejaban a como habían leído en libros, así que se sentían más seguro de que lo lograrían. William quiso adelantar su paso dejando a Velkan detrás suyo.

– Ey Velkan – William visualizo unos arbustos – estos arbustos están irregulares no te parece – William volteó a ver la cara de Velkan que estaba con una expresión analítica.

– Sí, bueno pero ten cuidado siento algo raro, además todos los ruidos se han calmado otra vez y eso no es buen indicio – Velkan estaba en lo correcto los sonidos han amainado, cosa que sólo sucede cuando el depredador asecha a la presa.

– Tengo un arma– fue lo único que contesto el mayor con altanería, el viento soplaba ligeramente haciendo bailar los árboles, William abrió un hueco con sus manos el curioso arbusto, visualizando sólo oscuridad, uso su antorcha para tener mejor visión encontrándose con unos ojos grandes color miel y con toques verde pasto leves, era una criatura de rasgos salvajes rodeado de pelaje oscuro, su silueta era de un lobo enorme pero sus ojos desprendían que había algo más que un simple lobo _"una mente pensante"_ –¡LOBO!– grito William asustado, saltando hacia atrás pero a la vez su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina, no sabía por cual de las dos su cuerpo temblaba, levantó su arma afilada hecha de plata, al hacerlo destelló un brillo.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que veo! Si no es un hombre lobo entonces es un lobo enorme – dijo Velkan asombrado. Aquel animal salió lentamente de los arbustos dando pasos elegantes, sus ojos destellan resaltando de su pelaje negro exceptuando de sus patas traseras como botas blancas – yo pensaba que tenían forma más humana – Velkan saco su espada, demostrando a la bestia que no tenía miedo – que importa, quisiera enfrentarme a el, con permiso William – Velkan hizo a un lado a su hermano, poniéndose frente a la criatura cuya bajo su cabeza a la defensiva, poniendo sus orejas hacia atrás gruñendo en señal de que sabía que había peligro, pero se veía que estaba dispuesta a luchar, unos potentes aullidos sonaron que perturbo sus oídos llamando la atención hasta del animal, buscaron de donde se dirigía pero no veían nada, el licántropo empezó a correr dejando atrás a los hermanos pero estos no iban a desistir, con una mirada se sincronizaron empezaron a correr tras el animal.

– Vamos Will no seas lento – Velkan siempre ha sido ágil pero su hermano a pesar de ser mayor nunca le ha superado.

– No es tan fácil tonto– se defendió el mayor.

Casi perdían de vista al licántropo, pero de repente aparecioeron unos lobos rozaron sus cuerpos bruscamente, casi haciéndolos caer, con suerte sólo perdieron las antorchas, parecía que era toda una manada que suerte ¿Pero porque no los atacaban? Velkan deseaba enfrentarlos, pero ellos sólo seguían la llamada de su alfa, que como han leído son los líderes de la manada, son los más fuerte de todos. Los fuertes aullidos aumentaban, al parecer estaban acercándose donde todos se dirigían _hacia el alfa _, entonces los otros lobos también empezaron hacer gruñidos como si estuvieran avisando su presencia , al final de la carrera se veían en un claro alto un lobo enorme totalmente negro lo único que resaltaba era sus ojos brillantes cuales eran como la plata.

– No puedo creer lo que veo– susurro William.

– Mira, ese negro de ahí es el alfa, y al parecer el de botas blancas es alfa también– sonrió Velkan.

– ¿Cómo sabes?– pregunto William, sin despegar su mirada de los licántropos, estos estaban al rededor del macho alfa.

– No se, es que se ven muy cercanos y además parece permitirle libertad de expresión – dijo Velkan elocuente.

– Yo creo que te equivocas– río por debajo su hermano mayor – bueno ya debemos irnos por hoy.

– ¡Pero si esta es una oportunidad en un millón!, lo siento yo me quedo – Velkan deseaba seguir admirando lo que lo más probable no volvería a ver más en años, su presentimiento acertó.

– ¿No sabes porque no nos han atacado? Porque siguieron al alfa ¿Y si este decide que nos ataquen? – William miro seriamente a su hermano.

– Pero– medito el de cabellos cenizos – pero.. ese entonces yo luchare – sonrió.

– ¡Oh por favor! hermano sabes que con todos no podrás – William halo de su brazo pero Velkan se negaba rotundamente, sin darse cuenta llamaron la atención de las bestias llamadas hombres lobo.

– Hay que intentar – insistió el cenizo

El alfa de negro y ojos plata gruño, como si diera orden de que se apartaran los otros, cruzo en medio de su manada.

– ¡Imbécil! ¡mira se acerca!– dijo William

– Yo voy miedoso– Velkan se puso de pie, una vez a la vista del alfa este corrió en su dirección.

– ¡VELKAN!– grito William. Pero el alfa si apenas lo tumbo al suelo gruñendo y olfateando a su hermano, sus ojos sincronizaron provocando terror en todo el cuerpo de Velkan, tal ves no es tan fácil como parece enfrentarse a un hombre lobo.

– Tch– chasqueo la lengua Velkan – no me dejas de otra perrito – la bestia se había molestado como si entendiese la ofensa, abrió su hocico para morder el cuello de su víctima de cabellos ceniza pero Velkan fue más audaz, uso su espada para detener la mordida, provocando que la bestia se lastimará, de tal forma por la presión que ejercía la misma que la retiro entre gemidos de dolor, entonces antes de otro ataque, Velkan sin intención de matarlo usó su espada apenas hiriendo una de las patas delanteras del licántropo –perdona perrito – se burlo empujando al animal, Velkan al hacer un lado al hombre lobo de un golpe, corrió hacia donde su hermano que estaba con ojos de plato.

– Hermano mío, usted es un bárbaro abusador de animales

– Esta bien, soy un abusador que salvo su vida y la de su hermano mayor miedoso – después de soltar unas carcajadas, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de los licántropos, William luego capto la indirecta, empezó a huir también por su vida, se escucharon aullidos que esta vez no sólo pertenecía del alfa, Velkan volteo su mirada por unos segundos notando que era toda la manada que están tras ellos.

– ¡Mira! Ahí están las antorchas podemos asustarlos con eso – las antorchas apenas tenían colores naranja con toques rojos restos de que alguna vez estuvieron prendidas, William se arriesgó y tomo ambas, mientras corrían hizo que rozaran ligeramente con el suelo para nuevamente encenderlas – es mejor de lo que imagine – soplo un poco en ambas aumentando las llamas.

– Asombroso, pero pasa una por favor – dijo Velkan. William se la lanzo, se estaban agotando sus energías pero tenían que salir vivos de aquí, se detuvieron a enseñarles el fuego probando si era cierto lo que dicen los libros _"los licántropos le temen al fuego" _efectivamente la manada se detuvo a analizar aquellas llamas, nadie decía nada, Velkan movía de un lado a otro el fuego para espantarlos, no funcionaba mucho pero si retrocedían una que otra vez – William saca el arma – murmuro el cenizo.

– Pero le haremos daño – reclamo William

– ¿Quién dijo que hay que apuntar a ellos?– volteo ligeramente su rostro para mirarle pero inmediatamente, se escucharon gruñidos así que volvió a poner atención a los hombres lobos.

– ¿Entonces quieres que use la pistola?

– Si

William saco de su bolso una pistola con balas de plata, el bolso cual contenía las municiones colgaba desde su hombro hasta aferrarse a un lado de su cintura junto con un cinturón para firmeza, al sacar el armas totalmente se notó mayor inquietud en los animales, será que olieron a lo que se enfrentarán, su peor enemigo balas de plata, William temblaba pero segundos después tomo más firmeza el arma, apunto a la manada haciendo que aquellos retrocedieran más, finalmente disparó pero no le pegó a ninguno, si no más bien al suelo, solo para asustarlos cosa que funciono, haciendo que se vallan así tan rápido como vinieron.

– Gracias a Dios– dijo exhausto William cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

– Estuvimos cerca– suspiro profundamente Velkan – pero.. ¿Fue divertido no? – William miro a Velkan incrédulo pero luego soltaron unas carcajadas que calmó la tensión.

Ambos hermanos volvieron al palacio con la increíble experiencia, aún dudaban si realmente eran licántropos, pero de todos modos fue emocionante para ambos, como es usual entraron sin dificultad dirigiéndose cada uno a su habitación, para al fin descansar tranquilos.

La mañana siguiente fue la misma rutina, nuevas lecciones, estudios, etiqueta... Pero al caer el atardecer, cuando las estrellas empezaron hacer aparición en el naranja tenue del cielo mezclado ligeramente con un azul índigo, era el indicio de que el gran salón ya estaba listo para recibir los invitados de esta noche.

– Tanto movimiento aquí, allá y por ahí, esto es un dolor de cabeza hermano – dijo William acomodando sus vestimentas correctamente – ¿Velkan? ¿Por qué aún no te cambias? – Velkan apenas tenía una camisa y un pantalón, parecía indispuesto a ir a la fiesta.

– No quiero– musito haciendo puchero, rodaba como burrito en la cama.

– No seas terco– dijo con fastidio William – haremos amigos

– ¡Pero son una pasas de viejos! lo que conoceremos – murmuro –es aburrido no poder conocer gente de nuestra edad.

– Si aún ni los conoces y dices esto, papá dijo que tienen entre los veinte y veintiún años, no son así de viejos como dices – trato de entrar en razón a Velkan.

– Después de los dieciocho son pasas de viejos todos – grito Velkan molesto dirigiéndose a su guarda ropa.

– Sí, veté a cambiar.. ¡Espera! ¿Qué insinúas? – William se sintió ofendido ya que el tiene diecinueve, pero eso no le importa a Velkan que tiene quince, el se rió como si fuese el gran chiste del año haciendo molestar a William.

– Damas, Caballeros, Donceles y Señoritas, la fiesta ha comenzado – anunciaron en el gran salón comenzando con una gran orquesta haciendo sonreír a todos, el lugar era grande y lleno de lujos, comida por doquier, haciendo sentir a todos en un ambiente agradable, aún más por la calidad que provocaba esas decoraciones en tonos dorados.

Justo en la puerta para entrar al gran salón, se encontraban dos caballeros de alto rango, los duques invitados por el Rey, los lacayos del mismo fue a avisarle haciendo esbozar una sonrisa al Rey.

– J-James cúbrete bien esa herida– dijo Nicolás primo de James y Duque por igual, ambos invitados especiales del Rey.

– Ya se, cállate por favor– él esta molesto por el accidente de ayer, aún no conseguía curarse de aquella herida en su mano izquierda.

– Bueno– musito Nicolás Toivonen, el joven posee los cabellos de un castaño tan oscuro que podría ser confundido con el negro, solo cuando le dan los rayos del sol se notan reflejos color caoba y los ojos de color miel pura, es un encanto por donde quiera que va.

– Entremos, estamos haciendo esperar – por otro lado James Lenoir, sus cabellos negros como carbón y ojos color plata penetrantes, de personalidad seca, nunca ha sido un agrado para él tener ese color de ojos, pero aún así derrite a las chicas con su media sonrisa, nadie ha logrado hacerlo sonreír a plenitud.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Que te dije! Son pasas de viejos ¡pasas! – murmuro Velkan a William mientras se estiraba sus propias mejillas con sus manos.

– Cálmate ahí vienen irrespetuoso – William perdiendo la paciencia, le dio un codazo para que se calmara y así hizo.

Al entrar la primera persona en recibir a los Duques fue el Rey, con una gran sonrisa que llegaba hasta molestar, fueron recibidos cálidamente y anunciaron de forma más especial su llegada que a los demás, esto hizo incomodar a James.

– Bueno caballeros, a mi pesar no podré acompañarlos esta noche, tengo unos asuntos, pero en dado caso serán acompañados de mis dos adorables hijos – dio paso a William y Velkan – ellos son William – lo señalo – y Velkan el más joven – hizo lo mismo – con su permiso – dicho esto el Rey se retiró con toda elegancia, una vez fuera de la vista de los cuatro muchachos llamo a un guardia –Vigílalos – murmuro en su oído, el guardia hizo ademán de haber aceptado el encargo.

– Bueno como ha dicho el Rey, soy William y el es mi hermano menor Velkan, tengo diecinueve años y Velkan tiene quince – dijo William algo nervioso.

– Es un gusto, me llamo Nicolás Toivonen, tengo veintiún años y él es mi primo James Lenoir, tiene veinte – sonrió agradablemente.

Hubo un silencio incómodo para los cuatro, no tenían mucho que decir, sobre todo Velkan que es el más pequeño de todos, aunque ni siquiera mostró interés en hacerlo.

– ¿Desean algo de tomar? – pregunto William.

– Umm – medito el castaño –¿Deseas algo James? – Nicolás miro a su primo.

– Alcohol – respondió en tono bajó y serio.

– Si se nos permite, él desea alguna bebida con alcohol y yo por igual – contesto Nicolás por ambos.

– ¿Que tal vino? – propuso Velkan dignando a mirar a sus invitados, cuando presto su mirada en James algo raro ocurrió con él, era como si la esencia de él hiciera que lo atrajese, sus rasgos eran finos, elegantes, pero algo había en su aura que le llenaba de intriga, era alguien lleno de misterio, James lo atrapo mirándolo, haciendo que Velkan se pusiera tenso – digo, si no lo requieren pueden beber otra cosa – Velkan trato de mantener el control, pero tener aquella mirada platina fijamente en ti, cuya sostuvo por segundos fue casi la misma sensación chocante que tuvo al mirar los ojos del licántropo alfa de pelaje negro de aquella noche, simplemente imposible hacerlo.

– No– dijo en tono seco James – prefiero – pareció pensar lo que decía – estar a solas con él – señalo a Velkan sorprendiendo a los demás. James sonreía con malicia.

_"Es raro que tengas interés en alguien" _pensó Nicolás.

– C-claro– Velkan estaba sorprendido que alguien que apenas conoce exija su presencia, a solas, de algún modo lo puso nervioso.

– Bueno pues si le parece bien podemos dar una vuelta y le demuestro mi palacio – dijo William con una sonrisa llevándose a Nicolás.

Una vez solos, no decían nada, Velkan sentía que violaban su intimidad con esa mirada fija que tenía James en él, sus mejillas se tornaron rosa.

– ¿Podemos salir de aquí no? –pregunto James. Pero sonó más como una orden,

– Sí– Velkan asintió, llevándolo a los jardines del castillo.

En los jardines se escuchaban el cantar de los animales nocturnos el cielo ya estaba en su máxima oscuridad pero las brillantes estrellas no lo dejaban sólo. El verde se podía hasta oler, aquel jardín era enorme, más aun con ellos dos estando solos, Velkan sentía los nervios comerse sus adentros, no sabia por que, solo podía evitar a toda costa el mirar de James, colocaba toda su atención en las figuras podadas a base de arbustos, las flores que ahora son capullos de variados colores esperando a abrirse.

– ¿Tienes quince no? – dijo James, mirando al rededor y aspirando los frescos aromas

– Sí– Velkan estaba tenso

– ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo que te coma? Pequeño – James puso contra un árbol a Velkan, mirando firmemente sus ojos como si tratara de hechizarlo con los suyos.

– No soy un pequeño, viejo de pasas– contesto Velkan imprudentemente, a los pocos segundos se arrepintió ofender a James sintiendo una vergüenza enorme – pe-perdona e-eso no.. eso no debí decirlo.

– Mmph– fue lo único que dijo James – discúlpate de otra manera – se acercó más a Velkan haciéndolo sentir incómodo, sus labios pudieron sentir la respiración del otro – tienes una hoja entre tus cabellos – James tomo a hoja, poniéndola fuera de sus vistas

– Ah.. Hahaha gr-gracias es usted muy amable – dijo nervioso Velkan, pero no sabía porque le ponía tan nervioso ese muchacho ¿Será por su aura sobrenatural?, sea lo que sea estaba haciendo su corazón latir fuertemente en estos instantes

– Mmhp – ese sonido que ejecutaba James, era una especie de queja sin emociones

– Perdona si le he ofendido, no quiero que se sienta molesto, con que quiere que le recompensé.

– Alcohol y .. A ti

–¿Q-qué?

– Mmm.. Mentí ¿En serio que pensaba? Quiero una bebida

– De acuerdo.. – Velkan no dejaba de estar alerta, para el es algo extraño este Duque, antes de adelantarse se fijó en la herida de su mano la cual estaba vendada – ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? –James sólo asintió – ¿Qué le ha ocurrido en su mano?

– Un accidente, estaba jugando con cachorros – sonrío con picardía mas un toque de astucia

– ¿Le gusta los cachorros? – Velkan se emocionó – a mi también me encantan – se señalo así mismo, hecho que lo resalto con infantilidad. James lo miro con curiosidad.

– Pero el que yo conocí era uno travieso – sus ojos penetraron los de Velkan con elegancia, sin pudor, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por toda la espalda del de cabellos ceniza – y al parecer rompía las reglas de su casa – una leve sonrisa de perversión se dibujo en los labios de James, se acercó a Velkan y tomo su mano – pero debo admitir que es un cachorro hermoso –beso la mano de Velkan sorprendiendo al mismo. Lo primero que llego a la mente del cenizo fue _'' Esta haciendo esto por respeto ¿Vedad? por que no soy una dama''_

– Siento que esta siendo uso de metáforas, ese cachorro no es un animal o ¿me equivoco?

– De hecho es más real de lo que cree – sus labios se acercaron a los oídos de Velkan – todo fue muy real – Velkan suspiro complaciente, ladeando un poco su cabeza no hay duda de que este hombre lo pone tenso, también es muy atractivo cosa que lo hace sentir confortable. ¡Pero ese no es el caso! estamos hablando de un hombre.

– La bebida la podemos conseguir dentro– dijo Velkan haciendo que James se apartará

– ¿Y que nos hace esperar? – respondió James.

Al entrar de nuevo unas damas no paraban de mirar al Duque y al Príncipe, las damiselas soltaban risitas entre ellas haciendo molestar a James, por otro lado Velkan parecía halagado, al parecer se le sube mucho a la cabeza que lo piropeen

– ¡Oh perdóneme! la bebida – Velkan se había distraído al coquetear con las doncellas con la mirada, fue a tomar un vaso, vio a lo lejos a William con el Duque Nicolás a lo lejos, parecían tener una agradable charla por como reían, sin embargo él con el Duque James se pone tenso y nervioso – aquí tiene, disculpe mi distracción – sonrió ligeramente, James hizo una ligera mueca en su rostro y asintió en agradecimiento

Unas damiselas estaban posando para ambos jóvenes, por supuesto Velkan era alguien que le gusta coquetear con las chicas y fue atraído por las mismas, James no es de las personas que le agrada tener que estar llamando la atención, se mantenía con cierta distancia, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de apartar aquel muchacho de esas mujeres, con el más debido respetó se acercó al príncipe de cabellos cenizo

– Me perdona su conversación, Príncipe, pero quisiera charlar algo interesante con usted – le estaba susurrando seductor al oído, haciendo ruborizar a Velkan, el miro a las damas, les brindo una radiante sonrisa haciéndolas chillar.

– Disculpe que d-decía – por alguna razón se llenó de nervios y esos benditos ojos que intimidan no son de ayuda.

– Bueno– James a sinceridad no sabía que decir, la verdad era no quería que se acercara a esas damiselas, las razones se desconocían, cuando miro aquellos ojos encantadores y vivaces sabía que cometía un crimen, su clase social o mejor dicho ninguna clase social aceptaría esto – le reto a ver quien ha de conquistar más damiselas en esta noche – Velkan ladeo ligeramente su cabeza algo confundido, la forma que lo hacia tenía tanta gracia, que se notaba que ha sido criado en la alta alcurnia.

– Bien, acepto, pero ¿Qué gano?

– ¿No le parece suficiente ganarse los corazones de estas hermosas jóvenes?

– Claro pero ¿Con qué fin?, a decir verdad no estaría bien aceptado hacerles ilusiones

– ¿No acepta un reto entre hombres, Príncipe?

– De acuerdo, me has ganado pero te digo que soy el mejor en el arte de conquistar – Velkan le guiñó el ojo sutilmente pero con toque sensual, James sonrió como suele hacer, se notaba su interés hacia Velkan.

La siguiente hora fue de puro coqueteo y cumplidos casi que morían complacidas las afortunadas que recibían esta atención, lo que no notaban era el intercambio de miradas apasionadas que se daban los dos caballeros, la noche era traviesa en este encuentro casual y se convertía en un extraña atracción para ambos. Al fin de cuentas salieron del gran salón una vez más a los jardines, fue como un comunicado mutuo, una sincronización, pero deseaban soledad, deseaban un momento en privado, ambos reían recordando cada táctica usada para engatusar a las damas, las risas seguían, parecían empezar a llevarse bien, las bebidas que tomaron también pareció surgirles un cierto efecto de felicidad, Velkan miraba fijamente a James y viceversa

– Príncipe, debo a sincerarme – Velkan lo miro detalladamente – la he pasado muy bien – Velkan sonrió escuchar eso, para el fue un alivio pero no por sentir que era su deber, si no por otras razones no muy comprensibles para el – aunque – Velkan lo miro confuso esa palabra no tendría que venir en esa oración – debo disculpar mi atrevimiento, pero quisiera bailar con usted – eso si le cayo pesado a Velkan, no por desagrado, si no por no llegar a comprender el porque quería eso

– Pero eso es raro, somos dos hombres – se excuso tratando de mantener compostura

– Soy su invitado, por como tengo entendido debe complacerme así que baile conmigo – James le ofreció su mano como invitación inclinándose un poco

– Pero no hay música

– Basta con la melodía de la naturaleza para disfrutar un buen baile, debo comprobar por mi mismo, cómo danza usted para encantarles tanto a las damas.

– Ya se porque lo dice – dijo Velkan picaron, James lo miro un poco sorprendido – entiendo, sientes envidia debido a mi victoria –sonrió– de acuerdo – Velkan se acercó y tomo de la mano a James, coloco su otra mano en su cintura.

– Disculpe, pero yo dirijo – James tomo el mando siendo el que marcará el ritmo del vals, los movimientos eran lentos pero con coordinación perfecta, sus ojos eran los únicos que no danzaban, se mantenían estáticos en la mirada del otro, no sabían porque, había algo más allá que atracción física.

– Yo también debo a sincerarme, de que la estoy pasando estupendo con usted – Velkan sentía algo de vergüenza por aquellas palabras, quiso ser sincero con James, después de todo la esta pasando bien

– Me alegro – susurro el de cabellera oscura – quiero saber como haces para encantar a una dama – dicho esto se acercó más a Velkan, depositando un atrevido beso sorprendiendo a ambos – perdona creo que me pase de copas, esto no es bien visto – de repente fue callado con beso de parte de Velkan, haciendo que ambos disfrutarán de la sensación empezaron a tocar sus cuerpos en acaricias provocativas.

– No se preocupe Duque – dijo Velkan con ojos divertidos, nuevamente jalo al otro atrayéndolo con desesperación a sus labios para llevar el momento un poco más apasionado.

– No sabía que usted es tan bueno besando – certifico James

– Yo tampoco.. l-lo sabia – suspiro, Velkan volvió a probar esos labios finos que tanto le atraían

Hubo un momento donde cobraron la cordura, se separaron para solo darse ligeras miradas, sentían vergüenza pero no podían negar que gusto el roce que tuvieron

– Príncipe – James aclaró su garganta – ya es tarde creo que debemos entrar

– Yo opino que podríamos charlar un rato más – aquellas palabras para James significó un alivio, como si no pasara nada siguieron en una muy entretenida conversación, continuaron caminando por los jardines hasta dar con vista desde un alto a la granja que usualmente visita Velkan, cuya se encuentra al final de un valle – ves ese lugar de allá – James asintió – te llevaría, pero ya todos los cachorros duermen a esta hora, usualmente visito aquella granja para escapar del trabajo de un noble – sonrió tiernamente, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas que apaciguaba el fuerte corazón de James

– Pues como sabrá usted, yo estaré por unos días más, ¿Que le parece si vamos mañana? como le he dicho, yo también – se acercó a su oído – amo a los cachorros – Velkan sonrió de soslayo

– De acuerdo, pues se le esperará mañana cuando guste – ambos pidieron a los sirvientes, que llevarán botellas a los jardines para poder beber tranquilos con los aromas frescos y sin ruidos de tanta gente irritante

– Usted es un buen bebedor – dijo Velkan luego de terminar de beber una copa de vino

– Me temo que usted también, a pesar de su corta edad, eso no será un problema ¿O si?

– ¿¡Qué dice?! Si ya soy todo un señor, ¿De que tiempo es usted? Lo lamento pero soy capas de aguantar un buen rato – sonrió travieso, dio otro sorbo a su bebida

– Entiendo, eso es de mi agrado, pensé que tendría que lidiar con niños

– ¿Los odias?

– No pero..

– Que alivio, porque aveces suelo ser algo infante, mi _señor _

– Oh, pues si es de usted creo que no hay problema – James sonrió, como esa noche, él no había sonreído, tanto en su vida

– Me alegro– dio otro sorbo mientras guiñaba un ojo de forma muy coqueta. Velkan se recostó en el pasto, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca.

– Puedes parar, siento que tendrías problemas, Príncipe – le arrebató la bebida y la lanzo hacia un lado, colocándose el sobre el rubio cenizo

– Usted es un trivial – objeto el cenizo

– Y usted me provoca, sabrá solo Dios el por que de mis actos –beso de nuevo sus labios y luego su cuello

– C-creo que debemos parar para no ser descubiertos– dijo Velkan apartando un poco al Duque, con ese ligero toque pudo percibir la buena musculatura de aquel hombre, ¿Cómo se vería sin esas ropas?. Se sentía un criminal por llegar a pensar aquello.

– De acuerdo, creo que me he dejado llevar – James saboreo sus labios, aún mantenían la esencia de Velkan mezclada con vino.

La noche transcurría, se la pasaron hablando sin darse cuenta que ya casi no quedaba ninguno de los invitados de la fiesta, de todas formas no podrían saberlo, a razón de que no podían verlos salir desde donde estaban, ya habían olvidado a William y Nicolás sólo estaban concentrados en ellos mismos y como atraer al otro. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado?. Al final James se tuvo que ir debido a que Nicolás apareció diciéndole que ya era la hora de retirarse, no obstante James y Velkan preferían quedarse un tiempo más juntos pero eso levantaría sospechas, William también estaba allí pero con una ropa diferente eso levantó la curiosidad de Velkan. Cuando los Duques se retiraron, Velkan miro a James con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, lamentando que se iba, dio una ojeada a William y este miraba idiotizado a Nicolás que sólo mantenía una cálida sonrisa.

– Me debes muchas explicaciones, hermano – susurro Velkan a William una vez que se fueron totalmente los Duques.

– Vale, pero no aquí – William tomo de la mano al sorprendido Velkan, corrieron a su habitación, antes de eso se toparon con el Rey, su padre.

– Me he dado cuenta que pasaron una linda velada muchachos, ¿Estoy equivocado? – el Rey esbozó una enorme e incómoda sonrisa para los muchachos

– Sí, mi Rey, de hecho la hemos pasado de maravilla, aquellos Duques son personas muy agradables – decía William con ojos soñadores llamando la atención de su padre – ¿No? Velkan – miro al nombrado y este asintió ligeramente

– Eso es bueno de oír, ellos se quedarán hasta mañana en una de las habitaciones para invitados, sigan tratándolos como bien lo han hecho hasta ahora, ¿Y que más saben de ellos? – esa última pregunta fue algo extraña para ambos

– Son de la frontera, al parecer son de buena familia – dijo Velkan, realmente ni el sabe mucho de donde vienen apenas, sabe que viven en la frontera después son cosas personales que conoció y nada más, su corazón se estremeció por recordar esa mirada cautivadora de James.

– ¿Nada más? – ambos hermanos se miraron de reojo y luego negaron con la cabeza – bien – apenas dijo para dar marcha a la salida del salón.

– Rey, se puede saber porque ha de necesitar esa información – la pregunta puso tenso momentáneamente a su padre pero luego pareció relajarse

– ¿Acaso no es necesario saber con que clase de gente tratamos o mejor dicho quienes estaremos hospedando? – los hermanos asintieron, sinceramente acertó, pero por alguna razón Velkan no se quedaba seguro con esa idea, su padre es alguien muy sospechoso, es alguien del cual no siempre dirá la verdad, pero quien sabe, también puede ser ilusiones de Velkan, realmente se esta preocupando demasiado.

Luego del encuentro fueron a la habitación de William, cerraron la puerta con seguro, cerciorando que nadie escucharía, Velkan se sentó en la espaciosa cama adornada con cortinas escarlatas, miraba a William con sospecha.

– ¡Ahora si! Dime lo que tienes que decir – soltó sin vergüenza el de cabellos cenizo provocando que el de cabellos dorados se ruborizara ligeramente al recordar lo que había pasado.

– No quisiera que sonara raro, hermano, creo que.. – tomo un largo suspiro desesperando a Velkan – hubo una atracción extraña, entonces no estoy seguro si estoy enfermo o que, ¿Es normal sentir esto por otro hombre?

–¿Nicolas y tú?

– Sí

– No se que decirte – Velkan realmente no sabía si también decirle lo de James, si ni el mismo sabía si debía ser algo de lo que este feliz

– Sobre lo de mi ropa – William miro su vestimenta – digamos que cuando paseábamos decidimos salir, pero no pudimos porque me ensucie, entonces el me ayudo a lavar mis ropas, al final decidí cambiarme, aunque fue muy divertimos porque jugamos a con el agua un rato, ha sido una gran noche pero tengo miedo

–¿De qué?

– Velkan, no es de una mujer de lo que hablamos, es un hombre

– Bueno, así sería más difícil saber quien domina

– No necesariamente –sonrió pícaro William

– ¿Entonces tu eres el que domina? – pregunto Velkan curioso, pero a la vez asustado, sólo recibió como respuesta el alzar de los hombros de su hermano dejando la duda. William empezó a quitarse la ropa para bañarse

– Me entere también, que el Duque James la paso agradable contigo, no sólo eso, también te la pasaste bebiendo, no se te nota, ojalá yo tuviese esa capacidad, se supone que soy el mayor – bufo William a medio vestir

– Bueno es un don que se me da

– ¿Y que tal con el Duque James? Se veía muy amargado cuando lo vi

– Te equivocas, es alguien agradable pero nada más, no como otros y sus problemas de sodomía

– ¡Velkan!, no te burles, tal ves si estoy enfermo

– Nada que ver, bueno hablamos mañana tengo sueño – Velkan como dijo abrió paso a su dormitorio, al cerrar la puerta miro al pasillo que conducía al cuarto de visitas, quiso ir donde James, pero otro impulso le decía que no, finalmente ya se encontraba en su habitación quitándose las ropas recordando cada caricia, cada roce y cada sonrisa que compartió con James, ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de sentir esto? ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué un hombre?

Ya hacia un espléndido día, lo primero que le llego a la mente a Velkan al abrir sus ojos fue _James._ Inmediatamente se alisto para la hora del desayuno, se hecho el perfume mas caro que poseía, vistió lo mas elegante que pudo y salió de su cuarto con la cabeza en alto. Una vez fuera, se encontró con su hermano William, ambos se miraron finalmente riendo. Al bajar las escaleras para llegar al comedor real, fueron anunciados por los vocales. Estos chicos bajaban con gracia y carisma, cuya contagiaba a los demás.

En aquel gran comedor se encontraban aun sin sentarse el Duque Lenoir y el Duque Tovoine

– Buenos Dias Principe William, Velkan – dijeron al unísono los Duques

Ya sentado estaba el Rey, paso a ordenar para que los invitados se sentaran al paralelo de donde se sientan los príncipes. Durante el desayuno, James en ningún momento despego su mirada de Velkan, haciendo sentir al joven incomodo, mas aun por el pequeño lapso de recuerdo que paso por su mente _Cuando lo beso. _¿Será verdad? un sentimiento extraño esta naciendo hacia un hombre, Velkan por alguna razón no se permitía aceptar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir hacia al Duque Lenoir

_Tal ves todo eso paso por estar borracho, sí, lo mas seguro hice eso con mi borrachera. _Pensó para excusarse respecto a sus acciones

Velkan choco su mirada con la plateada de James, esos ojos profundos y atemorizantes lo absorbían. Si fuera una mujer, fuera mas fácil de aceptar lo que esta comenzando a sentir. Velkan aparto bruscamente su mirada de James a otra dirección, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, ahora se hacia mas vivo el momento en que miro sus ojos esa noche cayendo atrapado en esa red cautivante.

James se sintió ignorado, rechazado. Esto le incomodo pero también le motivo su interés hacia el pequeño príncipe de cabellos ceniza. Nadie ha podido resistir al gran Lenoir, ni mujer ni hombre, todos los que podía desear, James lo tenia a su voluntad, pero su hechizo no funcionaba en Velkan ¿O si?

Al terminar el desayuno, inmediatamente James fue tras Velkan. El joven príncipe percato sus actos, así huyendo de él. Más avanzaba la velocidad de Lenoir, mas aun avanzaba la del Reinhard. Estaban recorriendo todo los pasillos del palacio, llamando la atención de todas las miradas de los criados que laboraban, hasta que el príncipe se agoto de jugar el gato y el ratón.

– ¿Desea algo Duque Lenoir? – se detuvo cortante

– Me prometiste ver a tus cachorros, cito ''Mañana cuando guste'' – sus labios formaron una sonrisa astuta

Suspiro el mas joven, dando señal de que se rinde

– Es cierto – confeso

– Me cortaste los ojos – Velkan mira al Duque sorprendido ¿De verdad lo hizo?

– ¿Enserio?

– Durante el desayuno exquisito que desgastábamos, sí

– Ah.. perdone

_– _Esta bien – sonrío orgulloso. James sabía que tendría un buen resultado, tenia todo como quería

Velkan miro el rostro del Duque, ciertamente joven para tener un gran titulo, joven y apuesto, que irritante ¿En que esta pensando?. Lo raro es que nunca ha oído de él. Miro su brazo cual aun estaba vendado ¿Que le habrá pasado? anoche no le dijo, por lo tanto optó por no darle mente al caso. Lo que sí le molesto, fue ver esa sonrisa victoriosa del Duque, era tan fresca y atractiva ¡Definitivamente molesto!

El príncipe de cabellos cenizos, dio paso a los alrededores del castillo. James lo perseguía como perrito a su dueño. Velkan lo condujo a diferentes lugares de su gran hogar, por ejemplo el famoso jardín dentro del palacio. Sí, el revolucionario príncipe no le gusta ir con la corriente, rompiendo los esquemas de la moda de tener castillos oscuros, obligo a su padre a hacer un claro con un lindo jardín, el cual era como el salón de té. Ese jardín estaba hermosamente arreglado, con arbustos y arboles naturales dando frescor al ambiente. Debajo del árbol mas grande estaba la mesa de té. James se quedo sorprendido al ver esto.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto el cabellos cenizos

– Es hermoso, diferente. Como alguien que conozco – el Duque miro a los ojos a Velkan, haciendo incomodar al rubio ¿Coqueteo? ¿De veras?

– Obligue a mi padre hacer un cambio, tanto esto como mi cuarto es diferente a todo los estilos tradicionales que conocerás.

El príncipe siguió paseando por los hermosos, amplios y bien decorados pasillos. Estos llenos de estatuas o cualquier otro detalle hecho de oro o simplemente de otro material valioso. Continuo caminando con gracia el cenizo por algo que parecía ser la salida a los jardines de fuera.

Fuera del castillo, estaba rodeado de hermosos jardines con arbustos diversos, arboles y fauna. Incluso llegaron a pasar por varios lagos habitado por diferentes peces y aves.

Mas allá, habían unos guardias. Estos vigilaban la salida del jardín al granero de los animales de la realeza. Entre esos los cachorros del mas joven entre ellos. Un muy humilde y cero lujoso granero se visualizaba, al entrar lo primero que salió fue el perro de Velkan. Rutswon, de raza alaska malemute, este perro enorme mayormente de pelaje negro, se lanzo arriba de su dueño.

– ¡Ah ya basta hermoso! – dijo entre risas el príncipe.

Su vestimenta se ensuciaba pero no le importaba, de igual forma tomaría de excusa a James para saltarse sus obligaciones como príncipe. James amante de todo lo respecto a naturaleza por fin. Decide acercarse a acariciar el perro, pero este responde de la forma inesperada, con gruñidos y ladridos en señal de desagrado. No le quedo de otra que quedarse parado lejos del amorío de esos dos.

Unos tiernos ladridos llegaron a los oídos de Lenoir. Unos cachorros de malemute rodearon al Duque, estaba siendo atacado de ternura. Se puso de cuclillas para acercarse mas a ellos, entonces estos aprovecharon para subirse encima de él.

Cuando Velkan busco con la mirada al Duque no lo vio, solo vio una bola de pelos enorme en el suelo, sí, era James. El príncipe empezó a soltar carcajadas, luego lo ayudo.

– No es tan gracioso – se defendió James – sólo me gustan

demasiado estas criaturitas

– Ya veo – respondió el rubio aguantando a penas la risa

– No es tan gracioso – murmuro el Duque avergonzado – Una pregunta ¿Que hacen estos Alaska Malemute aquí? tengo entendido que son una raza para el puro frío

– Conoce muy bien la razas de perro por lo que veo. Sí, es cierto. Tenemos estas bellezas gracias a un amigo de mi padre, tanto estos como otras razas criamos aquí. Como he dicho antes, amo los caninos – sonríe – ademas aquí también hace mucho frío

Velkan se acerco mas al Duque, comenzó a quitarle algunos rastros de suciedad o pelo de sus perros. James lo miraba detalladamente, cada parte de su cuerpo tenia la estructura perfecta, sus manos eran delgadas y delicadas al toque, sin llegar a ser femeninas. Sus pestañas no eran abundantes pero eran encantadoras. El rubio lo miro de reojo sonrojando. James aprovecho la cercanía para también quitarle el polvo de encima, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo con toques sensuales, paso sus manos por sus hombros, cintura, cadera, piernas...

– Ya estoy limpio – se aparto de él – ¿Quieres ver los viñedos a caballo? – propuso para quitar ese ambiente pesado

James Lenoir deslumbro una sonrisa ladeada, era evidente de como le llamaba la atención este muchacho.

Cabalgando, James le propuso un juego a Velkan. Consistía en que cazaran animales sin llegar a matarlos, era solo atraparlos para después dejarlos libres, la única regla era estar siempre en el caballo. Fue un juego muy entretenido, duraron horas compitiendo. El ganador termino siendo James, con una victoria de tres a una.

– No es justo, tu eres muy bueno en esto – dijo con pucheros Velkan

– Lo siento, es un don que se me da ¿Desea otra tanda mi príncipe?

– Velkan, dime Velkan. Me gusta escuchar mi nombre – lo miro desafiante. A lo que James soltó ligeras risas

– De acuerdo, Velkan. Empecemos de nuevo

El rubio se conmociono al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado en un tono muy provocativo de parte del Duque Lenoir. Sin mas, asintió comenzando una nueva carrera

James trotaba por los alrededores con atención a cualquier oportunidad de presa. Un sonido hueco llego a sus oídos, al parecer donde había pisado el caballo, había algo debajo. Se desmonto del cuadrúpedo para echar un vistazo a lo que podría haber allá abajo.

– ¡Eh! ¡Te encontré! – gritaba un Velkan emocionado por tener un conejo entre sus manos, el cual le restregaría en la cara por ser el primero en atrapar algo – James, ¿Que haces? – dijo observando como abría la puerta de un pasadizo oculto

– Vamos a echar un vistazo – dijo el Duque

– No lo creo – dijo el príncipe. la oscuridad de ahí era enorme

– No me digas que tienes miedo, si hace poco me demostrabas que eres muy aventurero

– No, me refiero a que sin una vela no podremos ver – soltó al conejito, disponiendo a su hermoso caballo a devolverse a la granja para buscar algo que les ayude a ver.

De vuelta, no lo pensaron dos veces, entrando a aquel lugar oscuro. Ahora no tan oscuro gracias a la antorcha que consiguió Velkan

– ¿Donde conseguiste eso tan rápido? – dijo Lenoir

– Como ya sabes, la gente aventurera vive siempre preparada para la acción – guiño el ojo – guardo cosas útiles ¿No crees?

James cada vez caía mas ante él. Ese príncipe tan coqueto pero sencillo a la vez, aventurero y precioso ¿Que mejor combinación?

Sus voces habían provocado eco, entonces prefirieron guardar el mayor silencio posible. Gracias al sentido de ubicación de James, no tendrían problemas para volver. Se aseguraban de no caminar en círculos, para ello iluminaban todo su alrededor para recordar donde iban. Al principio del camino pareció un pasadizo normal, tal ves es de los típicos que usas en caso de emergencia para salir del palacio, lo extraño es que Velkan no conocía este.

– ¡Oh mon Dieu! – se expreso en su lengua natal el Duque, tapando su nariz por el mal olor que detecto. Velkan no supo el por que, hasta que el olor llego a él también, mas adelante se percataron de la razón

Estaban contemplando algo que jamas se habían esperado ambos. Cadáveres con parentesco humano detrás de una celda, ya que sus cuerpos parecen haber sido maltratados a tal punto que estaban totalmente desfigurados y amontonados, no sabían distinguir cuantos habían. El lugar olía a cadáver en descomposición. Con ayuda de la antorcha vieron las grandes manchas de sangre, símbolo de sufrimiento para los fallecidos.

– Pobres, me dan pena – lamentaba el príncipe ¿Como él no estaba enterado de esto?

Continuaron sus pasos encontrando otra área en la cual parecía que guardaban las armas de tortura. El Duque Lenoir, se acerco para examinar que tipo de herramientas usaron

_Todas y cada una de plata_

Un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo del impactado Duque. Es aquí donde matan, torturan y sacan información a los hombres lobos del lugar. No podía creerlo.

– James ¿Que te pasa? – preguntaba con una tierna voz el príncipe

– Debemos salir de aquí – musito

Inmediatamente tomo de la mano del príncipe, saliendo lo mas pronto posible del nauseabundo lugar. James se había tropezado con algo. Era un collar, hecho de metal y madera solido, el cual tenia un símbolo especial

– ¿Que es eso? – el curioso cenizo se acerco mirando al Duque con sus llamativos ojos azules

– Es un collar que representa el integrante de un clan en especifico de hombres lobo

– Espera, ¿Que? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Eso no importa, vámonos – el Duque no quería responder la pregunta, prosiguiendo la ida de vuelta a fuera

James Lenoir, guardo ese collar en su bolsillo. Dando una ultima ojeada a las víctimas. Suspiro demostrando lamento. El príncipe noto aquello ¿Tanto le afectaba? de ser así ¿Será que era alguno especial para él? ¿Por que sabia sobre esos collares de hombres lobo?. Nuevamente miro el brazo herido del Duque, dejándolo con mas preguntas que respuestas.

Al salir, montaron los caballos. Justo en aquel instante se acercaron unos guardias de la realeza

– Disculpen, se podría saber la razón de por qué están en estos lugares tan peligroso para usted, mi príncipe. Sabe que ya se esta alejando del área protegida para usted – los ojos de aquel hombre, no era del agrado para James, a pesar de que radiaban preocupación, había algo mas en ellos que repugnaba

– ¡No señor! despreocupase, todo esta en orden. Ahora mismo volveremos ¿Verdad Duque James Lenoir? – el aludido asintió. Tenia la mirada fija en el guardia

Finalmente se alejaron de aquel lugar.

El guardia, no despego la mirada hacia ellos en ningún momento, si no hasta que estuvieran lo suficiente lejos como para no verlos. Una ves asegurado el área, emprendió camino para hacerle informar al Rey que el Duque Lenoir y el Principe Velkan estuvieron por los alrededores

De vuelta al castillo. Velkan no paraba de hablar sobre el asombroso lugar de forma tan inocente, mas sin embargo James no se sentía muy animado al respecto, analizaba lo que había visto.

Llego sin darse cuenta la hora de la comida. Los jóvenes por haberse entretenido tanto, se les paso la merienda, por ello morían de hambre. James le contó a su primo Nicolas lo que habían visto, dejándolo igual de impactado, le demostró el collar y el Tovoine decayó un poco por la noticia

Después de comer, James y Velkan estaban en el cuarto de Velkan. Como le había dicho, ciertamente este es muy diferente a los usuales cuartos oscuros de la época, en este había mas luz y frescor, fácilmente podrías sentarte en el juego de mesa que había en el balcón, para quedarte admirar el paisaje, horas y horas.

– Me has demostrado que tienes unos gustos muy diferentes – James se acerco lo suficiente a Velkan para hacerlo sonrojar

– ¿De verdad? – la cercanía del Duque lo inquietaba, bajo ligeramente su cabeza

– ¿Por que escondes tu rostro de mi? – dijo el Duque

– No lo sé

El corazón de Velkan latía a millón, sus manos temblaban, no sabia como reaccionar ¿De verdad le esta gustando tanto este hombre?. James percibía esos sentimientos de Velkan, hasta él mismo podía confesar que estaba sin saber que hacer en esos momentos, pero no podía demostrar debilidad. Sus miradas se conectaron, quedando perdidos en los hermosos ojos del otro. Sensaciones jamas sentidas por Velkan le impulsaban a probar los finos labios del Duque, pero al no saber que hacer cuando llegue ahí le llenaba de vergüenza ¿Donde estaba el alcohol cuando se necesita para calmar la tensión?

James acaricio la mejilla del príncipe. Tras eso sin que el mismo lo esperara, le plasmo un beso en la mejilla. Velkan retrocedió rápidamente por la sorpresa chocando con una de las paredes, haciendo reír a James. El joven Reinhard se avergonzó tanto que se tapo la cara ¡Estaba rojo!

– Eres suavecito – dijo el Duque entre risas

– No digas eso mientras te ríes, eso no es algo de lo que un hombre este orgulloso – grito con rabia el cenizo

– No te pongas así, pareces un gato a la defensiva

– ¡No es cierto! – dijo el pequeño en cuclillas en el piso, tapando toda su cara roja con sus brazos. Juro que se le iba la vida cuando James le beso la mejilla

– ¿Sabes? quisiera que hagamos algo antes de que me vaya – Velkan lo miro.

_Cierto, el sólo estaría hasta el atardecer._

Velkan se puso de pie, se acerco al Duque con cautela

– ¿Eso es?

– No se, ver el atardecer juntos o algo así – se burlo

– No lo digas así, suena raro. Ya tengo una idea, he notado que te gusta la naturaleza, animales, en especial los lobos. ¿Que te parece si vienes con nosotros a ver hombres lobos?

James casi muere con esa propuesta. Empezó a toser

– ¿Como?

– Sí, hoy habrá luna llena de nueva, cada noche de luna llena, mi hermano William y yo salimos a ver si realmente existe esas criaturas hermosas. Nunca hemos tenido éxito a decir verdad, pero creemos que ayer en la noche vimos toda una manada – Velkan hablaba con los ojos brillantes de esperanza. Cuanto gusto le daba hablar de este tema

– No piensas que es demasiado peligroso para ustedes

– No

_¡Que inocente!._ Pensó Lenoir

– Esta bien, iremos por su seguridad. Estoy seguro que no veremos nada ya que será en la tarde

– Es cierto.. Bueno pero en ese lugar hay un alto muy bonito – sonríe

Quedando de acuerdo de reunirse. James y Velkan separaron sus caminos, querían darse un baño, cambio de ropa y todo eso para no lucir mal ante el otro. Velkan hablo con su hermano enterándose de que no es el único que esta teniendo sentimientos fuera de lo normal, William confesaba todo lo que había conocido del carismático Duque Tovoine.

Por otro lado James y Nicolas presentían que algo iba pasar. Ambos organizaban sus pocas pertenencias, preparando su ida.

– Siento que no debemos estar mas tiempo aquí, es peligroso – musito Nicolas

– ¡Nicolas! – susurro con desesperación James al escuchar que alguien se acercaba – coge tus cosas ¡Vámonos!

El aludido se asusto, ciertamente alguien se acercaba a ellos. Tomaron sus cosas y escaparon lo mas pronto posible. No les importo ver como todos los criados los miraban asustados, muchos de ellos corrían. Algo estaba pasando, algo muy malo estaba a punto de explotar

Las puertas de la habitación de las visitas se abrieron. Era el Rey con sus guardias que habían entrado en búsqueda de los Duques

– ¡Guardias atrápenlos a como de lugar! – vocifero – vivos preferiblemente – dijo esta ves entre dientes

Inmediatamente todo el palacio se convirtió en perseguidores de los Duques. Todo paso tan rápido. Los perseguidos, lograron encontrar un carruaje para irse, lo tomaron sin pensar dos veces. Lo único que lamentan es que es probable que pase mucho tiempo sin volver a ver a los príncipe Reinhard o pero aun, jamas volverlos a ver. James sentía que iba a llorar

_Perdí lo que nunca tuve_

– ¡Dónde están! – grito el Rey Reinhard, adentrando al cuarto de sus hijos

– ¿Sucede algo padre? – hablo primero William

– Esos malditos Duques, ¡Dónde están!

– Si nos explicaras tal ves podremos ayudar – prosiguió razonando el hermano mayor. Velkan solo guardo silencio

– Es tiempo de hablar hijos míos

El Rey sentó a sus hijos para entablar un charla seria. Su padre confeso ser cazador de hombres lobos, por eso siempre los mantenía alejado de el lugar donde siempre encerraba a las bestias, lugar que encontró Velkan junto a James. Los príncipes no podían creer aquellas palabras de su padre, entonces llego lo peor

– Esos Duques que han conocido, son _Hombre lobo. _Los había invitado por que existían sospechas de que lo fueran, pero ahora me han convencido totalmente – su padre se paro de su asiento – disculpen hijos, debo seguir mi búsqueda. ¡Ah! y no se vuelvan a encontrar con ellos, aunque a mi parecer no volverán por estos lugares por ser descubiertos

Ahora todo tenia sentido, la herida, sus habilidades, sus conocimientos, su esencia en si. James Lenoir, el hombre por el cual sintió mas que atracción, es un enemigo de su familia. Un hombre lobo.

**Fin de la parte I**


End file.
